Di Suatu Waktu
by BLUEFIRE0805
Summary: Ketika pernyataan itu lebih cepat dari apa yang kita bayangkan dalam kemungkinan paling terburuk. EXO Fic. GS.


BLUEFIRE0805 _Present_

Main Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo

Pairing : Chansoo

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : GS, Typo bertebaran, OOC

Disc : Tokoh milik Tuhan, Orangtua dan SME

Happy Reading

"Kemana kita sekarang?" bertanya bukan hal yang salah kan? Ini sudah sore dan aku ingin secepatnya tidur.

"Baek, kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau mau ngumpul lagi ya gak apa-apa, ayo aja sih" ini kebohongan.

"Ke taman, yuk?"

"Boleh. Taman, Go Go Go!" Sekali-kali pulang malam tidak apa lah.

Sampai kata-kata itu terucap, tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada hal yang mengganjal. Masih berpikiran apakah aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Jalan menuju taman kebetulan melewati kantin, tapi nyatanya dia tidak disana. Aku mengikuti semua alur hari ini dengan tenang. Tanpa kecurigaan. Sama sekali.

"ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Bolak-balik mulu. Kayak setrikaan. Dia mau latihan pidato ya?" ini ucapanku. Yang polos, tanpa curiga sedikitpun kejadian apa yang terjadi beberapa menit setelahnya.

Dia semakin berjalan kesana kemari. Tersenyum memaksa. Meremas tangan.

"Be serious. Gimana mau ngomong dia kalau kalian ketawa?" ini ucapan temanku yang mungkin paling normal. Yixing.

Sampai akhirnya...

"Aku ingin membuat pengakuan" si imut ini. Sahabatku. Dia ingin membuat pengakuan. Jauh dalam diriku, entah kenapa ini ada hubungnya dengan diriku.

Dengan tingkah abnormal ku dan juga yang lainnya, pengakuan yang ingin dilakukannya juga agak tertunda beberapa menit. Harus beberapa kali diulang.

"Pengakuan apa?" ini kataku. Tapi nyatanya yang lain pada tertawa ketika melihat caraku memakan ddeokbokki yang terlihat menggelikan

Dia terdiam lagi. Sambil meremas tissue, tangannya sibuk meremas. Wajah kentara sekali gugupnya.

"Pengakuan apa kyung?" ini aku lagi. Dia makin tertunduk. Wajahnya tampak semakin gugup, dan... seperti ada rasa bersalah disana. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku ingin membuat pengakuan ke kalian semua, khususnya untukmu Baek" dia tidak melihat mataku, dia Cuma menunduk

"Kok aku jadi takut ya? Aku tiba-tiba jadi deg-degan" ini tidak bohong. Aku beneran deg-degan.

Jeda sangat lama. Sampai aku sendiri hampir bosan. Mulut ini, "Tentang Chanyeol ya?" tuh kan. Mulutku tiba-tiba gak sinkron dengan otakku.

Dia diam. Berarti benar. Ada sesak tiba-tiba dalam hati ini. Kemungkinan paling terburuk yang pernah aku pikirkan kah?

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu Baek. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kayak gini. Aku udah membuatmu kecewa. Awalnya aku ingin membantmu untuk dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi gak tau tiba-tiba ada perasaan ini. Aku takut kau marah, aku udah bikin kau kecewa"

Cepat sekali. Seolah-olah, seperti dunia akan runtuh dalam sekejab.

Tanganku disikut oleh Minseok, dia berbisik. Peluk.

Kulakukan seperti kata Minseok. Memeluk sahabat yang sudah kukenal dari pertama perkuliahan ini dimulai. Sahabatku yang cantik, yang lembut, yang imut, yang sekarang memiliki hati pada pria yang pada tahap ini sebagai orang yang harus aku lupakan secepatnya.

Pelukan ini. Dia berbisik sambil menangis. Mengatakan segala yang ia rasakan. Dia hanya ingin membantuku untuk berdekatan dengan pria itu, tapi dia tidak tahu kenapa malah menyimpan rasa. Dia takut aku kecewa padanya. Dia meminta maaf. Sahabatku meminta maaf sambil menangis. Aku berlinang air mata. Minesok memberikan tissue, tapi airmata ini menjadi susah untuk mengalir lebih deras.

Apa yang bisa kukatakan padanya?

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau tidak salah. Aku tidak marah, dan itu bukan kesalahanmu kalau kalian saling suka." Entah darimana aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berdua saling memiliki rasa.

"Dari awal, aku memang tidak memiliki kesempatan dengannya. Dan, aku juga berencana untuk move on kan? Aku menyerah. Kalau dia bisa menjadi lebih baik dengan dirimu, kenapa aku harus marah? Ketika sahabatku berbahagia, kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Aku takut. Diantara kita, aku dan kau yang paling dekat, baek. Aku udah buat kau kecewa. Maaf, baekhyun"

"Udahlah, icut gak salah. Ini bukan salah icut. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sudah sadar bahwa tidak memiliki kesempatan dekat dengannya. Dia yang menentukan dia menyukai siapa, bukan aku atau kau, soo. Aku senang lihat kau senang"

Kalau ada yang mendengar, pasti kata munafik adalah hal yang patut diucapkan padaku. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku senang melihat sahabatku senang. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin menjadi jahat.

Sekembalinya aku duduk di bangku batu itu, tanpa sengaja pandangan mataku mengarah ke arah jalan setapak. Kulihat pria itu disana, berjalan menuju ke arah kami. Dan bisa kukatakan, mereka benar memiliki perasaan itu. Aku Cuma bisa tersenyum. Pria ini memilih sahabatku. Bukan aku.

Sesampainya pria ini dihadapan kami, dia mulai menjelaskan semunya.

Cepat. Seperti shikansen yang sedang melaju menuju pemberhentian berikutnya.

"sejak awal, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyapa orang ketika orang tersebut belum benar-benar ku kenal. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu baekhyun itu yang mana. Alasan kenapa aku suka lama membalas chatting baekhyun, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka megang handphone. Jarang update. Jadi aku ingin minta maaf, tiba-tiba perasaan ini ada."

Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya?

Kalimat-kalimat klise yang sebelumnya sudah kuucapkan pada Kyungsoo kembali kuucapkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria ini. kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya kami mengobrol secara resmi.

Pria ini berulang kali bertanya apakah aku tidak apa-apa. Berusaha untuk mendekatkan diri dengan lingkungan pertemanan kami yang sangat abnormal dengan berusaha mengimbanginya. Sesekali masih suka bercanda kepadaku, bermaksud membuatku tertawa. Mungkin salah satu caranya meminta maaf.

Sederet pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan dan Tao bak manajer hrd pada Chanyeol. Menunjukkan perasaan sayang mereka padaku dan juga icut, yang dalam posisi berbahaya, menurut mereka. Beberapa pertanyaan dijawab serius, selebihnya dengan bercanda. Bermaksud agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku. Sementara si cantik, dia berjalan kesana kemari di jalan setapak. Menghindari kami, menutupi kegugupan. Dan mungkin rasa bersalah yang belum hilang.

Setelah banyak waktu yang dihabiskan untuk sesi wawancara ini, ditemukan kesimpulan bahwa sahabatku ini memegang teguh belum ingin pacaran kalau bukan yang menuju sesi pernikahan, membuat kami jengkel sendiri. Mereka kami beri waktu untuk saling berbicara. Menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya pada status hubungan mereka.

Dan sahabatku yang lain. Mereka melihatku dan memegang tanganku. Tersenyum iba.

"Apa? Aku gak apa-apa" mungkin hanya sebagai self defense mechanism saja.

Lelucon yang mereka keluarkan sambil menunggu sepasang sejoli itu setidaknya membuatku sedikit melupakan rasa sesak di hati ini. meski aku tahu, mungkin akan berbeda nantinya kalau aku dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Jadi?" Tao memulai ketika melihat keduanya tampak sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Saling menyuruh lewat pandangan mata.

"Status kami sekarang pacaran" ungkap Chanyeol. Senyumnya terlihat sangat lepas. Bahagia.

"Selamat~ sudah pacaran nih ye" Entah kenapa aku senang.

Setelah wejangan, nasihat serta ancaman yang kami berikan khususnya pada Chanyeol, kami memutuskan untuk menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Dengan masih senyum yang terasa bergetar di pipi, aku pulang. Memeluk sekali lagi sahabatku dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Dan berpikir, menjalani dunia tidak akan sama lagi mulai sekarang.

A/N.

Setelah sekian lama gak nulis, ngepublish cerita yg tanpa editan sama sekali, dikerjakan dalam waktu satu jam, Based on true story, kisahku sendiri, yang baru saja terjadi kemarin sore. Sebuah pencapaian yang besar., jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila banyak typo *bow* dan mohon masukan dan kritikannya ya~

Oke deh, see you in -maybe- next fic? Hehe ^^


End file.
